A Second Chance
by vampireshadowhunter
Summary: Following the finale. What would happen if the angels did forgive Clary? Could they get their second chance at a happy ending. Will we see a new parabati ceremony? A wedding? Let's get the closure we wanted. ...with maybe a little extra thrown in.
1. Chapter 1

A second Chance

"You're Jace, right?" Jace was looking at Clary like he couldn't believe he was speaking to her again. He raised his eyebrows, and had that crooked grin, "Yeah, I'm Jace." He breathed out. What is happening he thought?

Jace just kept staring at Clary. He couldn't believe that after a year of watching Clary go about her mundane life, he was talking to her again. She could see him again.

"I...I'm Clary." She smiled at him.

She was just looking at Jace. She couldn't help but feel an intense feeling of love wash over her. She began to glance over him and noticed a black looking mark poking out of his shirt. She reached up to touch them, and Jace looked away, feeling overwhelmed from being so close to her. If this was just a fluke, or a dream, he would be heartbroken. So many times he had dreamed that Clary would notice him and remember him and their love.

"What are these tattoos on your neck?" As soon as she touched his skin, they felt a spark run through them. Jace looked back into Clary's eyes. She was frozen with her hand on his skin. Both looking at each other and started smiling. She knew him, but Clary couldn't figure out how she knew him.

After a few moments, she gasped and brought her hand quick to her mouth. "Runes…" she whispered almost to herself, but Jace heard her. He was looking at her with a mixture of confusion and happiness on his face. Was she remembering? How was this possible?

"I don't understand, how do I know you? How do I know what that mark is? I feel like I should know you?" Clary said while shaking her head.

Jace was so confused why she was suddenly remembering. Did the angels finally hear his pleas to forgive Clary and bring her back to him? He started to tear up and reached out to gently run his fingertips down her cheek. Clary closed her eyes and leaned into his touch, feeling that spark again.

Jace stepped closer to her and grasped her face just looking into her beautiful eyes. Those eyes that he missed waking up to. He leaned in and just placed his forehead on hers and closed his eyes. Breathed her in deeply. They stood there for what felt like hours, but really only a few minutes went by. They both felt a peace that was indescribable.

Their moment was broken by a loud slam of a door, and someone yelling for Clary.

Jace and Clary stepped away from each other and she spun around quickly to see who was looking for her. It was Raphael. He had been helping her set up for the Art gallery and was pretty much like her part time assistant. She let out a gust of air, and turned back around, but didn't see Jace.

She felt like a piece of her was ripped away suddenly. She gripped her chest and started to cry but didn't understand why.

Jace had turned and ran as fast as he could to hide in the shadows. Not wanting to leave her, but he was suddenly overwhelmed. He knew Raphael had been watching out for her. Which he appreciated. But, why was this suddenly happening to her? Did he do something wrong by being around her? Was Simon right that he needed to stay away?

"Clary…" she heard her name mentioned softly. She turned back around to see Raphael looking at her with concern. "Clary, there is a gentlemen interested in a couple pieces of yours. He would like to talk to you about them. Are you okay….?" he asked hesitantly. He was looking at her, wondering what had happened. He had saw her running out, but wasn't sure why.

Raphael still knew of the shadow world, even though he was human again, he was asked by Izzy to just keep an eye on her. He felt honored to look after her. So he posed as a new friend and had been by her side when needed.

Clary had always felt comfortable with Raphael, she didn't know why she instantly felt like she had known him, but he was a good friend.

"Sorry, yeah I am fine. Just needed some air." She wiped the tears from her face. Fixed her clothes. "Which item is the customer wondering about?" she asked. He looked at her for a moment to try and figure out what was happening, but he just smiled and said, "Your angelic power one." She nodded to him, and walked back into the building.

Raphael hung back out in the alley for a moment longer. He heard a throat clearing and turned around to see Jace. "She saw me." Was all he said. Raphael looked at Jace with wide eyes.

"Does that mean…." He asked not able to finish his sentence.

"I don't know, but if this means we get a second chance, then I am not letting her go again." Jace said with a determined but for the first time, happy look as well. His eyes looked brighter, he was standing straighter.

Clary was walking toward her "Angelic Power" painting that she did. She would always dream of a man with beautiful white wings and golden hair. He was holding a sword that was alight with symbols. This man was always a silhouette, she could never see his face, but she could tell that he was always there watching over her.

She stopped suddenly when she noticed the gentleman that was standing in front of the painting. He had a very subtle glow around his body. He was almost shimmering. She shook her head to clear it, thinking she was seeing things, but that didn't help.

She walked over to him, when he turned around with a small smile. "Hello, I am Clary. I was told that you were interested in this piece and wanted to speak with me about it?" She asked, with a slight tilt of her head.

He nodded gently. He held up his hand as if to, as silly as it sounds, to high five her, and the whole gala froze. Clary looked around startled about what was happening. She looked back at this man with wide eyes.

"What….what is happening? What are you?" she stammered out.

"Hello Child. We have been watching you. My name is Raziel."

* * *

What did you think? I felt like we needed a little something after that ending. This might not be a long story, but we needed some closure. Hope you like it. Let me know something that you were hoping to see, and maybe I can work it in there.

No flames, just writing this as a closure for one of my favorite series.

*Disclaimer – all characters belong to rightful owners. Just giving them a happy ending.


	2. Chapter 2

CH 2

Previous:

She walked over to him, when he turned around with a small smile. "Hello, I am Clary. I was told that you were interested in this piece and wanted to speak with me about it?" She asked, with a slight tilt of her head.

He nodded gently. He held up his hand as if to, as silly as it sounds, to high five her, and the whole gala froze. Clary looked around startled about what was happening. She looked back at this man with wide eyes.

"What….what is happening? What are you?" she stammered out.

"Hello Child. We have been watching you. My name is Raziel."

Now:

"I don't know any Raziel!" Clary said with some confusion. She admits, the name sounds familiar, like from a dream, but she is sure she doesn't know this man in front of her.

"Come with me Clary, I will help explain what is going on." Raziel said quietly. He reached out a hand and just looked at her.

Clary didn't know what to think. She didn't know what was suddenly happening to her. First she recognizes this beautiful man and feels like she remembers him from some distant memory. She felt like there was a hole in her heart when she didn't see him or say bye. Then this guy shows up, that is glowing and knows who she is and can apparently stop time.

She has to be dreaming she thinks. That's it! This is all just an elaborate dream, and she is going to wake up in the morning of her gala and start her day over. She has been worried about it all week. Just stress!

She shakes her head and decides to go for it, since she has decided it is just a dream. Looking back up at this man, she lets out a deep sigh and steps forward to grasp his hand.

Suddenly there is a whoosh sound and she closes her eyes as wind whips around them. She can feel herself moving through space, but it only lasts for a few moments, and ends just as quickly as it started. Clary still has her eyes tightly closed but she can hear birds chirping and wind blowing through the trees.

Slowly she opens her eyes and sees that she is in the woods. It almost looks like it has a shimmer around everything. She slowly turns around looking for Raziel, realizing that he is missing.

Turning behind her, she lets out a small gasp and stumbles back. Her eyes are wide, hand over her mouth and jaw open in astonishment.

Clary couldn't believe what she was looking at. There was an angel standing before her. He had large beautiful white wings. He had on armor that was sliver and lined in gold. He was magnificent.

She couldn't help but feel like she had experienced this before. Maybe not with this angel, but this exact place. It just feels so familiar to her. But she couldn't quite pick out a clear memory. That's how a lot of her memories are of her time since she turned 18.

"Hello Clary Fairchild." The angel said.

"Fairchild? My last name is Fray." Clary corrected.

"No, your last name is Fairchild. Technically it is Morgenstern, but your mother asked us to refer to you as a Fairchild. I am here to tell you that you have reached the end of your punishment." He stated.

"My mother?! Punishment? What are you talking about?" Yup, this has to be a dream she thought. She was missing her mother, and she has been stressing about her art and this is what has happened. She could feel herself starting to freak out on the inside.

"We have been watching over you, and feel that it is wrong to keep two people that are destined to be together and that have done so much to help the Nephilim, even with all they have been through, that we are willing to grant a second chance." Raziel said with such strong words.

He waved his hands in front of him and a strange looking pen appeared in front of Clary. It reminded her of a gift her mother gave her for her 18th birthday. Raziel asked Clary to hold her right arm out in front of her.

(Sorry I gotta change to first person, I keep catching myself change back and forth!)

I hesitantly raised my arm up out in front me, and Raziel stepped forward and grasped the pen as he was walking closer to me. He then grabbed my wrist and then with the hand that held the pen placed the crystal end near my skin. He looked up at me and said, "This is going to sting a bit, but afterwards, all of this will make sense." Without giving me a chance to respond, he began to burn my skin. I started screaming and trying to pull my arm away.

"STOP! AHHH!" I screamed out. "What are you doing?! Help!"

It was over though in less than 30 seconds. Suddenly my mind started to get fuzzy. I felt dizzy and felt like I was about to get a migraine. I grabbed at my head, and felt myself falling. oh, boy, I am going to be sick.

I fell to the ground on my stomach and just curled up into a fetal position still holding my head. I heard a whisper in my mind, "Just a little bit longer Clary. You will be alright." I opened my eyes a tiny bit, just in time to see what looked like my mother in front of me before I passed out.

* * *

I was so excited about all the follows and favorites.

And thank you to my first review! I just wanted to get a quick chapter out to you guys. I don't write fan fiction often, but I am determined to keep going on this one. Let me know what you think. Please no flames. Just for fun!

Thanks again!


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

Previous:

I fell to the ground on my stomach and just curled up into a fetal position still holding my head. I heard a whisper in my mind, "Just a little bit longer Clary. You will be alright." I opened my eyes a tiny bit, just in time to see what looked like my mother in front of me before I passed out.

Now:

Where am I? I couldn't remember what happened? All I know is that my head is hurting.

"Ugh, what happened to me?" I groaned out.

I noticed that I was laying down on my back now. Reaching up I started rubbing the side of my head, not really wanting to open my eyes yet. Sound starting coming back to me. I could hear birds chirping and the sound of wind rustling through the trees.

"Clary…?" I heard quietly. My eyes flew open to that. That sounded an awful lot like my mom.

I gasped, and sat up quickly looking around, and my eyes fell on a figure crouched down beside me.

"Mom?" I said, almost crying. "Is that really you?" I asked while reaching out to touch her.

"Yes Clary, Its me. I have missed you so much." She said, and reached out to hug me.

"What happened? How did I get here?" but as soon as I asked that question, a rush of images and memories rushed at me.

It started out with a very distant memory of me as a little girl, and my mother and I were out in the park. Something came out of the water after me, and I remember my mom killing the creature.

After that, it changed to both of us going to a big door seeing a man with cat eyes and blue sparks coming out of his hands.

Then the images started happening faster. My 18th birthday, my mom disappearing, meeting Jace, Izzy, Alec. All that we went through together.

Alec's wedding. Saying my goodbye to Jace. How he must feel.

The images finally stopped and I was able to sit up. I looked up at my mom and just started crying and sobbing. Jace, Izzy, Simon! My whole family!

"A whole year! A whole year has been taken from me." I said sniffling. I felt my mom's arms come around me, cradling my head to her chest.

"Shhhhh, Clary, its alright. Everything is going to be okay." She whispered to me.

"How?!" They probably think I just abandoned them. I felt myself starting to hyperventilate. The angels. They took my memories. My runes. My powers.

"Why… Why now?" I said out loud. Not really expecting an answer. I looked up at my mother, with tears in my eyes. "Why did they change their minds? Why put me through that, just to change it again?"

"Clary," my mom started, she reached forward to help me stand up. Grasping my shoulders, looking into my eyes, "They were angry that you didn't listen to their warning when you created the rune for downworlders and shadowhunters to share abilities. But they were also already angry that you had brought back Valentine. Bringing someone back from the dead in the way you did, is an act of evil in their eyes."

I hung my head, knowing that I had felt the resistance when I was attempting to bring Valentine back, but at the time, it was necessary.

"But Clary, the angels, especially Raziel, they realized how much you sacrificed and how hard you fought to keep everyone safe. And, Jace, he has been praying to Raziel every night and every morning, to bring you back to him." Mother said with a small smile. "That boy loves you so much. He would find you almost every day to watch over you. Even saved you a few times from demons that got to close that you couldn't see." She chuckled.

I smiled at that thought. I realized that yesterday, or today, what ever day it was, I saw Jace.

"Mom! I saw Jace. He looked so terrified that I could see him." I remember seeing his face. He looked heart broken, terrified, and happy at the same time. Happy that I recognized him, I hope.

"Yes, the angels had slowly given back you sight, but Jace being around you, it kind of sped up that process, which is why the Raziel decided to interfere."

"Clary." I heard Raziel call my name from behind me. I turned around to look at him. "Child, Listen to my carefully. I have returned all of your memories to you, including your rune abilities, but I have one request." He said with a stern look.

"Anything." I said simply.

"Your other runes that you created were okay, such as the light rune, and the portal rune, but…" he paused, "the necromancy and the binding rune are forbidden. You can create other runes, but ONLY the ones that we allow. If a rune presents itself to you, that means it is okay. We have altered the ability in that way, because with your added angel blood, we feel that in the future, it would be beneficial to all to have ways to communicate with our children. Jace included." He nodded.

I couldn't believe it. I have been given a second chance. I smiled a tear stained smile. "Thank you Raziel. Thank you so much for this generous gift." I bowed my head to him.

Looking back up at him, he nodded back slightly, and waved his hand in a wave toward me. "And now I give you back these." He said. I felt a tingling sensation on my arms and neck. Looking down, I saw a gold shimmering all over my body for a moment. My runes! All of my runes have returned.

"Thank you." Raziel nodded one more time. He looked at my mother, "It is time. I will give you a few extra moments to say goodbye." And with that, he dissolved into nothing.

I looked back down at my arms. I felt complete again. I turned around to look back at my mom, and she had a smile on her face, with tears in her eyes.

"I love you so much Clary. I am so proud of you." We both stepped up to each other and just hugged each other tightly. Knowing that his will most likely be the last time that we will be given this gift.

"I miss you so much mom. I miss talking to you. Thank you so much for all that you have done." I started crying, feeling like I was losing my mom all over again. But at least this time, I was given the ability to say a proper goodbye.

"I miss you too, but know, I am always with you. You may not see me, but I am always there." She kissed my forehead and stepped back, but still holding onto my hand. "Goodbye Clary." She whispered. Then disappeared just as Raziel had.

"Goodbye mother. Hail and farewell." I kept looking that the spot that she just was.

Taking a deep breath, I reached for me stele, smiling at the feel of it in my hand again.

Now, how to surprise my family, I thought to myself. Drawing the portal rune, I portaled myself back to my apartment to plan my return. Not knowing how much longer I can stay away.

* * *

OH MY GOSH! Thank you so so much for the love! Thank you for the reviews as well!

Thank you sw1fan for the kind words! I wanted to have Raziel not be a "bad guy" like some stories I have read.

All the love feels so amazing. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I kept deleting it and writing it again. shhhhh…. It might happen again or things get added.

Please review, makes me so happy to read all your kinds words and support!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N – I added my own spin on things. Remember its fanfiction, it would be boring if it was exactly like the show…. Right? Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Ch 4

Previous:

"Goodbye mother. Hail and farewell." I kept looking that the spot that she just was.

Taking a deep breath, I reached for me stele, smiling at the feel of it in my hand again.

Now, how to surprise my family, I thought to myself. Drawing the portal rune, I portaled myself back to my apartment to plan my return. Not knowing how much longer I can stay away.

Now:

I stumbled into my room, having not went through a portal in a while, I lost my balance a little bit. I looked around my room, and noticed some things on my bed.

"What is that…?" I questioned out loud.

Walking over closer, I realized that it was my dual kindjal blades that I picked when Isabella had asked me to choose my signature weapons. I reached down to pick them up and felt the power surg through them. Its like they knew they had found their owners.

Looking back down on my bed, I noticed a note with elegant script on it.

"We thought you would like these back. – Raziel"

I smiled to myself and then looked up with a big grin. "Thank you." I whispered out.

Glancing outside, I noticed that it was getting dark. A whole day must have passed. Suddenly, I got the most brilliant plan for my come back. A little history repeating, but this time…... I am not going to be some pathetic damsel in distress.

Putting my blades back down on the bed, I ran back to my closet to see what clothes I had that would be right for my plan.

About 30 minutes later, I was looking in the mirror at myself. I feel like I have become more lethal looking. Stronger, and more mature. My hair is slightly different. The bangs providing a more mature look. My body still had its strength from fighting, even though I might be a little rusty at that. I groaned to myself thinking about the daily training again. but I was also happy to be back with my family.

"Soon…" I said out loud. I reached into an old tote that I had and found my thigh holster. I had it on under the dress I was wearing when I lost my memories. Not knowing what it was, but felt it was important, I had stowed it away.

I had on black ripped jeans. My thigh holster. Black high heel boots. Izzy would be proud I grinned.

I also had on the original black semi-see through shirt that I first wore that night to Pandemonium.

My blades tucked in close to my back and glamoured so they couldn't be seen, like Alec's bow and arrows usually were. My hair was it its natural wavy look, and my makeup was dark and seductive. I felt sexy and dangerous.

Grabbing my stele and putting it into my holster, I looked back up to the mirror and just stared. I couldn't believe that I was back. I felt complete. This whole last year, I felt like something was missing. My dreams full of incomplete blurry images. Finally, I was me again.

With a big sigh, I turned to walk out of my bedroom into my apartment. It was so mundane, but looking closely, I could see bits of the institutes style in my home. I had many crystals up, and I realized I had a ton of cement planters around and stained-glass pieces.

I guess my subconscious was trying to tell me something. Walking to my front door, and one last glance, it was time to go.

Time to go back to where it started. I remember them saying that on some Friday nights, they liked to go back to that club where I first saw them, because there were always demons there praying on the humans. And lucky for me, it's Friday night.

I decided to leave my glamor off for now, and made my way to the club that changed my life.

I remember my mom telling me that Jace watched over me for most nights, but my guess this is one night that he couldn't leave is fellow Shadowhunter's to fend for themselves.

He was probably going crazy already and distracted because of what happened last night between us. Not knowing why, I suddenly was able to see him. I can picture him pacing in front of the monitors or in his room. Or maybe it thinks it was all a dream.

I continued walking down the sidewalk toward Pandemonium.

Smiling to myself, knowing that I was so close to seeing them again. And not just seeing Jace and only slightly remembering him, but actually remembering everything.

I picked up my pace, wanting to see them! Izzy, Jace, maybe even Simon and Alec.

The closer I got, the more energetic I became. I could feel the buzz in their air.

Jace was here. I could feel him near me. I went around back to go in the side door through the alley way. I paused outside the door to activate my glamor rune.

The club was packed, as usual. The music so loud that you could feel it in your bones. The thump of the bass. Bodies moving against each other. Glancing over in the corner of the club, I noticed some vampires just like when Jace was telling me how to see through the glamor.

I looked back at the bar, and could tell it was a couple Seelie's working. Seeing their tattoos and pointed ears. As weird as it sounded, I felt relieved that I could see those things again.

I slowly was making my way back toward the private area, where I saw my family for the first time. It felt like such a long time ago.

As I was making my way there, I was bumped hard by and huge guy.

"Dammit! Watch where you are going!" I yelled at him over the music. Not really thinking he would hear me anyway. He turned and looked at me, and I noticed his eyes flash a bright blue color. Demon. He probably thought I was some random human though, because he turned around quickly and practically ran to the private area in the back.

"hmmmmm… there must be something happening." Well let's find out. I went around the long way to come in through one of the side doors. Keeping myself in the dark.

I looked around the corner, and gasped. I almost couldn't stop myself. Jace! Izzy! And…was that Simon? He was helping them? He was fighting just like a Shadowhunter. They both took off down the hallway drawing some of the demons toward them.

They hadn't noticed me come in yet, but I did see about 5 more demons coming in from the back. A couple of them took off after Izzy and Simon.

"Crap..." I whispered to myself. I went to go help them when I heard a loud, painful grunt from behind me. I whipped around and I almost panicked. I saw Jace on the ground clutching his left shoulder. It looked like he much of got scratched, so he had demon poison running through him making him weaker. He had three demons standing around him but he was in too much pain to get back up it looked like. He must be hurt somewhere else too.

"Jace!" I yelled so I could get the demons attention. I pulled out both of my kindjal swords and leaped up to stab one of the demons in the back before he could get turned around. As he fell, I rolled off of him and bounced back up on my feet. I turned around as the other two goons came after me. I sliced one's arm and swung around and stabbed the other one. He exploded into ashes.

I then flipped up and over the last demon as he came charging after me again to and landed on his back. I drove both swords into his back and he vanished into ashes too.

I landed on my feet and was breathing hard. I hadn't done that in a while. Storing my blades back on my back I hurried to grab my stele out of my holster and rushed over to Jace. He was just kneeling on the ground, still clutching his shoulder looking at me in shock.

"Clary… Its… Its really you. Your…. Your back?" he said in a quiet whisper. I kneeled down in front of him, and placed my palm on the side of his face.

"Yeah Jace, Its me. I am back. It's a long story that I would love to tell you, but first let's get you fixed up." I said with a smile.

I slowly reached down and lifted up his shirt to reveal his iratze rune, keeping my eyes on his. I knew he could heal it himself, but I think he was still in too much shock to remember.

Looking down at the rune, I swiped the stele over it, and watch his wound on his shoulder heal up. He took a deep breath in like he could finally breath.

"Thanks… I kind of got thrown into a wall too. And I think I cracked a rib when that happened." He chuckled. He grabbed his sword and stood up, pulling me with him. And we just stood there, looking into each others eyes.

I felt him holster his seraph blade, and then reached up to place both of his hands on my face. He was slowly gazing over my face. Like he couldn't believe that he was seeing me here.

"Clary…." He whispered almost to himself. "please tell me I am not dreaming. I woke up this morning, thinking that last night was a dream. But it really happened? You can see me. You are a Shadowhunter again?" he questioned.

"Yes Jace, its really me. This is not a dream. My dreams could never be this perfect." I laughed.

He smiled a huge beautiful bright smile, and leaned forward capturing my lips. It felt like a bomb went off in my heart. It exploded with love, and warmth. I reached my arms up to wrapped around his neck and leaned back into him, kissing him back with just as much force. Our lips moved in perfect sync. Like we had never stopped.

"Eh hm…" we both broke apart at a throat clearing. I peeked over Jace's shoulder, and he turned his head, glancing in the same direction.

"what is happening? Jace how could…." But Simon drifted off. His eyes got huge.

"CLARY!" he yelled and flashed over to me. He picked me up in a hug and spun me around. Both of us laughing, me crying a little. "Its you! You are back!" He kept yelling.

"Yes, I am back." I said with a teary smile. He sat me down, and I turned around once again to greet the last person. Izzy.

"Hi, Izzy…" She looked almost upset with me. Her arms were folded across her chest. Hip cocked out to the side. She stared at me for what felt like hours.

Suddenly, the dam broke. She started crying, and ran forward to give me a huge hug! She griped at my back and just held me tight. I held her back just as tight. I felt like I had been missing a sister that I now have back.

"I missed you so much Clary. You have no idea how much." She said quietly. "I need my sister back." She said. Pulling back so she could look me in the eyes, "I need my parabati." She smiled still crying.

I smiled back with such a big grin that my cheeks started hurting. I leaned forward and started hugging her again.

Breaking apart I looked back over to Jace. He had his usual smirk on his face that I fell in love with and his arms crossed in front of him, just watching us. Reaching a hand out toward me, "Come on Clary. Let's go home. It seems we have a story to hear about."

Nodding, I grabbed his hand. Izzy looped her arm through mine, and Simon grabbed Izzy's hand. We all made our way out of the club to go home.

Home. I couldn't stop smiling if I tried.

* * *

Thank you so much for all the love! Keep the reviews coming. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I re-wrote it multiple times. Lol


	5. Chapter 5

So sorry it took me a while to get back to everyone! But I am going to try updating some more chapters!

I went back and read the last chapters and gosh…. I am sorry for the few grammar errors.

I did want to ask, I had a different idea of a reunion. If anyone is interested, I can post a bonus chapter of the reunion.

Now….. to see Alec and of course magnus!

* * *

It was silent on the way back to the institute. I don't think anyone really knew what to say.

Jace kept a tight grip on my hand, like he was afraid I would disappear. I am not going to lie, I have the same fear.

Izzy was glued to my side, and every so often she would lean her head down on my shoulder.

"I have to say Clary, I am impressed with the new look." Izzy said with a small laugh. "I mean, you still look the same, but more mature. Sexy, and badass."

I just laughed and shook my head at her. "Thank you izzy. I thought of you when picking this outfit." I admitted. Everyone laughed at that.

It got quiet again during our walk. I looked up at Jace and he just smiled his crooked smile at me.

I looked back towards Izzy and saw her and Simon holding hands. I looked up at Izzy with an eyebrow raised. She actually blushed and looked down with a small smile. Nodding her head lightly at me.

I was so happy for them. And a little sad that I missed so much. But never again. I will be with my family forever now.

As we approached the gate to the institute, I stopped. Izzy and Simon kept walking on through the gate. Jace started forward but was jolted back when he realized I wasn't walking forward.

"What's wrong Clary?" he asked softly. He raised his hand up that wasn't holding my hand and cradled my face. He was just looking deeply in my eyes.

I let out a big sigh, and teared up a little. Looking down I said, " Ive been away for a year Jace. I have walked by this park almost daily. I felt like I just belonged here. I have missed out on so much. What if they hate me?"

"Clary, no one is going to hate you." Jace said with such fierceness. He reached his other hand up and angled my face up to look back up at him.

"Yes, everyone was mad and upset when it first happened. But we soon realized it was our own doing that caused this. It was a punishment to everyone, not just you." He said. He had tears pooling up in his eyes, "I prayed everyday that you would come back to me. I was in trouble on the daily by Alec and sometimes Simon for following you around." He said with a small laugh. "They told me I should stay away from you so that I didn't make the angels more angry." I started crying a little bit too.

"But I just couldn't leave you to defend yourself. Which is why Izzy asked Raphael to befriend you." I gasped! That's why I felt so comfortable with him.

"And he would report if anything seemed weird. He kept the sight since he knew of this world before." Jace explained. "There were a few times that he had messaged us and said there was some demon trouble. A few low level demons who thought they could defeat Clary Fairchild. But you were always safe." He said strongly.

"But I would sneak away all the time and just watch you paint. You painted such beautiful art. I drove everyone crazy because I thought you were remembering, but you never seemed to paint clearer pictures. You painted blurred images from Alec and Magnus's wedding. You painted images of angels. Your subconscious remembered, but that was as close as it got." he whispered.

I started thinking back and realized that all those dreams, they were memories.

"I NEVER gave up on you clary, and now you are back!" Jace said and pulled me in for a hug. I just hugged him back tightly.

"Are you guys coming or what?" we suddenly heard shouted at us. We both looked up at the institute entrance. Simon and Izzy were standing their waving us to hurry up.

I looked back at Jace. I wiped away my tears, and nodded my head smiling. "Lets go." I said.

We ran up to the front, and walked in behind Izzy and Simon. I hung back behind Jace and we all walked into the main control area. I was looking around at some of the new equipment. Looks like things were updated.

I heard Alec yell out to Jace and came running up to him. "Jace! What happened? I felt you get hurt." He stated.

I was still hiding behind Jace a little. "I just had a little lapse in judgement, but I had a little assistance." Jace said with a little laugh added.

"What do you mean?" Alec asked. He must have seen me standing behind him.

"What did you do Jace? Remember what happened last time you brought someone random in?" Alec said.

"What, besides me losing my memories, it ended up pretty good right?" I stepped out and asked. "We ended up getting a long right?" I said with a chuckle. Alec stopped and was just staring at me with eyes wide and mouth dropped.

"Clary?" he whispered. "What…. What happened?" He looked at Jace, "What did you do?!" he yelled at Jace. He ran forward and grabbed Jace by the collar. "What have you done Jace? The angels punished us for a reason. What are they going to do to us now?"

"Whoa Whoa, Alec! I can explain all that. I haven't told them the whole story yet. We came back here so I could explain what happened to everyone." I said, while grabbing Alec's arm.

He backed away quickly, almost like he couldn't believe I was actually standing here.

"Biscuit…." I heard whispered behind me. I whirled around quickly. I brought my hand up to my mouth in a gasp and had tears in my eyes again. "Magnus…." I whispered back.

I sprinted into his arms. He ran forward and grabbed me up in a tight hug and twirled me around like Simon had. He stopped and stepped back, leaving his hands on my shoulders.

He was just looking me up and down, "You're back!" he smiled at me. I nodded back with a big smile. "Yes, Yes I am." He just smiled and leaned in and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

I turned around to everyone and said, "Yes I am back. And I am not leaving again. Now lets go somewhere so I can explain what has happened." I said.

I looked to Alec, he was still in shock, but nodded and started walking off down a hallway. Jace walked up to me and grabbed my hand and we followed Alec to his office. Simon was the last one in and closed the door behind him.

Alec sat on the front of his desk. Magnus sitting fully on the desk next to him with a hand on Alec's shoulder.

I sat down on the end of the couch that was facing the desk. Jace sat on the arm of the couch right beside me grabbing my hand to hold in his lap. Izzy sat next to me with Simon sitting on the other arm of the couch.

I looked to everyone around the room. Looking up at Jace, who nodded to me, I took in a deep breath to start explaining what happened. Starting from the night I lost my memories. It would make more sense starting there.

* * *

What did everyone think?

Will starting working on the next chapter soon. Should I make this a fluffy story?

Or should we add some drama?

Review are very much appreciated.

Thanks!


End file.
